


A Perfect Christmas

by iBloo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, Jose Mari Chan's songs are the best, Kunwari Lasallian sila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBloo/pseuds/iBloo
Summary: Sakura knows that Sasuke isn't a fan of loud Christmas songs, but when she discovers that he likes Jose Mari Chan's songs, she's pleasantly surprised.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	A Perfect Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for ASasuSakuChristmas, Day 1: Jose Mari Chan | Music](https://twitter.com/SSPHTravelZine/status/1323958287759417344)
> 
> Jose Mari Chan is such an icon for a Pinoy Christmas. On top of that, I thought it would be fun to write SasuSaku as students from my alma mater. ^^ 
> 
> Thank you also to [Innocent Dumpling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDumpling/pseuds/InnocentDumpling) for beta-reading this for me! She always makes my writing so much better. <3

_ ‘Do you hear what I hear? Do you hear what I hear?’ _

“Sasuke! Turn that thing off,” Naruto grumbled in the back seat. He raked his hands through his hair, “It’s Christmas. Can’t you play something  _ happy? _ ” 

“It is a Christmas song,” Sasuke rebutted and threw a glare at Naruto via the rearview mirror. 

“Well… it doesn’t sound like one,” he persisted, then proceeded to pout and slump down into the seat. 

Sakura watched the exchange quietly in the front passenger seat. Jose Mari Chan was a popular choice for Christmas music, but truth be told, she was surprised that Sasuke didn’t change the radio station when the song popped up. 

“What would you have us play then?” Sakura inquired as she peeks back at Naruto. 

Naruto’s pout melted away the moment Sakura gave him her attention. “Real Christmas music—like Jingle Bell Rock!” He grins brightly, to which Sasuke scowled. 

“Sasuke-kun’s driving, so that means he gets to control the music,” Sakura insists. 

“Whaaaat? Noooo!” Naruto whined, “You’re in the front too, that means you get to DJ!” 

Emerald eyes shift to Sasuke, and their gazes meet for a quick moment before he turns his attention back to the road. She sighed, “Maybe after this song, Naruto. We can take turns, can’t we? I’ll put my classic Christmas music on later.” 

Naruto continued to grumble but conceded, and for the rest of the song, the car was quiet, save for Jose Mari Chan’s singing and the occasional car honk. 

.

.

.

_ ‘Let’s sing Merry Christmas, and a happy holiday~ this season may we never forget the love we have for Jesus~’  _

Music floated in the air, along with the students’ lively chatter. She found Sasuke sitting by the stone benches right outside of Yuchengco Hall, still within earshot of the music. It was strange to see him without his earphones, but other than that, nothing was out of the ordinary. Her smile widened. Something told her that her hunch was right—he liked Jose Mari Chan’s songs. 

“Hey, Sasuke-kun!” She called out as she closed the gap between them, promptly taking a seat beside him, “What’re you studying?” 

“Sakura” his eyes lifted from the textbook as he gave her a smile, “Studying for my HUMAART quiz tomorrow.” 

The song changed, playing Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer. Sasuke reached for his phone and earphones, placing one on his left ear, and left the other down on the table, a subtle invitation for her to listen with him. 

Sakura put her things away and brought out her own notebooks and pens. Unlike him, Sakura liked to have different colors and post-it notes on her class notes. It was a mess, but a  _ productive  _ one, as she so loved to defend. 

If Sasuke had a comment, he didn’t voice it, but he did keep stealing glances at her. Finally, Sakura took the earbud and put it on her right ear. She gasped, “You aren’t listening to  _ anything?” _

He shrugged, then tapped his pencil on his cheek, “You can pick.” 

His trust in her music taste made heat rise to her cheeks, “Okay.” She didn’t even need to ask for his passcode because other than him, she was the only one who knew. Clicking on the Spotify app, Sakura looked for a specific artist and tapped play. 

Sasuke’s shoulders tensed, then placed his pencil down and looked at her. 

Sakura smiled brightly in return, “So, do you have notes I can borrow for ACCTBA?” His dark gaze lingered on her face for a moment, and she wasn’t sure if he was thinking about her request or surprised with her choice of song. 

“Ah,” Sasuke murmurs, finally tearing his gaze away from her as he pulls out a blue filler, then handed it to her. 

“Thanks,” Sakura responded as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, trying not to pay too much attention to his eyes trained on her instead of his notes. After a while, she finally looked at him, causing Sasuke to instantly look away. 

The song was about to end, catching the tail end of the lyrics, yet Sasuke still wouldn’t look her way. 

“What do you want for Christmas?” She asked, hoping that the change of topic will have him open the conversation again, “I have some shopping plans this weekend.” 

“You don’t have to get me anything,” Sasuke muttered, still refusing to look at her. 

“If you don’t tell me, I’ll get you what I’m getting Naruto—ramen themed socks,” Sakura teased with a laugh. 

His lips twist into a scowl at her comment as he proceeded to pick up his phone. He clicked on another song, “Fine. I want a  _ perfect _ Christmas.” 

Sakura quirked a brow up at his request. When the first few notes came through the earphones, they sounded familiar but as a few seconds passed, her eyes peel wide. Her right hand covering her mouth just as the first few lyrics start to play. 

_ ‘My idea of a perfect Christmas is to spend it with you~’  _

“Wh-what?” Her cheeks burned, “I can get you his Christmas album if that’s what you want?” He was teasing her. He had to be! 

Sasuke smirked, playfully rolling his eyes, “Listen to the song, Sakura. That’s what I want.” 

“Sasuke-kun,” She could only breathe his name in response. For a moment, they were simply looking at each other, light pink dusted their cheeks. “I—” Sakura jumped when an electronic version of ‘ _ Beautiful Dreamer’  _ cut through the air, “Oh shoot.” 

He smirked yet again and began packing up his belongings, but Sakura was still reeling, unable to get over what Sasuke implied. 

“See you later,” He states calmly, poking her forehead with two fingers before turning around and leaving. 

Students buzzed around, scrambling to get to their classes. 

Sakura swallowed, lifting her hand to her forehead, heat consuming her whole. Inexplicable happiness filled her chest, which soon translated to an unshakable smile that gripped her lips. She giggled, “Dinner for two it is then.” 

  
  
  



End file.
